utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mom0ki
mom0ki (桃姫) or мσм0кι is a YouTube singer known for her work with ShadowLink4321. mom0ki has a wide range, but is mainly known for her powerful belting. She sings mostly J-Pop, covering anime songs and VOCALOID songs alike, with the occasional K-Pop cover. However she was originally trained to sing Opera.mom0ki's YouTube about section Though the majority of her covers are in English, she has more recently began singing in Japanese. Her first cover was released on December 03, 2011. Her first song cover was "My Soul, Your Beats!" which has peaked to nearly 8,500 views. Soon after, her cover "Light My Fire", posted on ShadowLink4321's account, gained 168K. It remains her most viewed cover to this day. Besides singing, mom0ki also does voice acting in her free time, landing her first real role as Lei from the indie game "Spirit Huntress". She hopes to eventually be able to voice act professionally for anime, and also hopes that one day anime companies will also start dubbing the opening and ending songs.mom0ki's cover of "Blue Bird" Her persona has long, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. When describing her appearance to the artists, she usually mentions that she has "very small hands, and about a size 5 foot size". She was going to be the vocal provider for "Jewel" (an UTAU that was going to send of Ring Suzune), but after a scandal with PlantyP, she has dropped out of the project; however, stated on her twitter, she said that her and a few other people involved in project Jewel were going to use the voice banks to make an utau based on herself. They still haven't 100% confirmed what they will do with it, however. As they have stated the road is still unclear. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Cloud 8 (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Fujoshi Mountain with Nyamai and Un3h (in the Teacup Trio Battle) # Member of Aisivol~Ah! with Lollia (in MMDG14) List of Covered Songs feat. Cloud 8 (2014.02.09) # "Yakusoku no Kizuna" (Kyoukai no Kanata insert song) -English ver.- feat. mom0ki, DriatanVa and redastomato (2014.02.13) # "For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. mom0ki and KY0UMI (2014.02.19) # "Leia" -English ver.- feat. mom0ki and Maika (2013.01.25) # "Are You Satisfied?" (Marina and the Diamonds song) (2014.03.14) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Cloud 8 (2014.03.22) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. mom0ki and ? (2014.03.26) # "Lucid Dream" feat. Cloud 8 (2014.05.03) # "Now That I'm a Woman" (The Last Unicorn song) -Oneshot ver.- (2014.05.18) # "Renraku Mada" (Why Don't You Call Me Yet?) -English One-shot ver.- (2014.06.29) # "Tea Time Labyrinth" feat. Fujoshi Mountain (2014.07.13) # "World Is Mine" -One-shot ver.- (2014.07.23) # "DOKI DOKI☆MORNING" feat. Fujoshi Mountain (2014.08.09) # "Pamela's Arietta" (2014.08.25) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English ver.- (2014.09.30) # "Ignite" (SAO II OP) -English ver.- (2014.11.28) # "CRYONICS" feat. Lollia -English ver.- (2014.12.19) # "Viva Happy" feat. Lollia -English ver.- (2015.01.17) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * mom0ki's name was originally going to be either "Momoko, Momoka, or Momoni" as she explained on her ask.fm. * She prefers to be called Momo by her close friends, as seen in many of her video comments. * She had vocal training for one year in opera. She originally planned on becoming an opera singer. * She enjoys cosplaying, voice acting, and attending Anime Detour, a yearly convention in her state. * Her favorite colors are (in no particular order), blue, purple, and green. * She uses a Samson C03U Studio USB Condenser microphone. * She lives in Minnesota, USA. * She idolizes Nyamai and Un3h for their powerful voices and great control. * She has a very close relationship with the gamer ChocoTheChocobo, as mentioned in some of his livestreams on Twitch. * She loves fine literature and reading. * She considers herself to be a "himedere", as seen in her cover of "World is Mine". * She stated in a twitter post that Kikuo is "her life" which presumably means he is her favorite Vocaloid composer. * She is the voice provider for the Utau Mochahttp://giraffeyy.wix.com/mocha External Links * Twitter * deviantART * ask.fm